


Rewards

by arlenejp, Sherlock84



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock84/pseuds/Sherlock84
Summary: john is tired of Sherlock leaving things around. Offers rewards for cleaning etc.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my co-writer. This is her first time and I hope we have much more fics to write together.

          "Sherlock, if I've said it a million times, ah shit, what's the use!" as I clean the frig out of smelly, decomposed, who knows what!

All the items are thrown in a trash bag but have to go right outside.

* * *

After coming back into our flat, washing my hands, and standing in the sitting room watching Sherlock on my laptop, ignoring me I resign myself again too, no, wait a minute! I have an idea.

* * *

I pull my laptop out of Sherlock's hands, sitting it on the table, and recline into my chair.

          "Sherlock, I'm going to try an experiment."

          "You John?"

          "Yep, good ole non-scientific, level-headed me. If you want to use my laptop, you have to do something to earn it. That will be your reward."

Standing up in exasperation, "Oh for god's sake John. I'm not a child."

Laughing, "Oh yes you are. An immature grown man who expects everything to be done for him."

* * *

          "Here's the deal. You'll keep all your smelly experiments out of the frig and you can borrow my laptop. Deal?"

* * *

Sherlock paces around, hands in hair and stops by me.

          "Can I buy a small frig to use?"

          "Yes, as long as our frig is only used for the food we eat."

Sherlock sticks out his hand and says,"Deal."

And rushes out, I suppose, to get his body parts frig.

* * *

The very next night I approach him. 

          " Sherlock, if you want to use my laptop could you please do a load of dishes for me? I'm tired of seeing your dirty dishes around the house, and Mrs. Hudson will not always be here to help. Besides, why bother her." 

* * *

Whining like a five-year-old, "Oh John do I have to? It will take me forever."

          "Putting them in the dishwasher takes no time," John says, standing firm on his decision.

          "If you want to use my laptop this is the way. You can do it. You're not a child."

* * *

Seeing John's point of view, Sherlock marches into the kitchen and cracks away at doing the dishes. John walks into the kitchen and sees the dishes are loaded correctly.

          "Great Job Sherlock! Now you can use my laptop!"

Sherlock smiles,"Thanks, John!"

John hands control of his laptop to Sherlock and everything is quiet.

* * *

          "Ugh, John, that jumper you're wearing. Does nothing for you, and it's old."

John looks down at the dark orange jumper, and shrugs.

          "It's comfortable, and that's why I keep it."

          "Hmm, indulge me, John," and getting out of his chair he grabs John by the hand.

          "We're going out."

          "Sherlock, where?"

          "Getting you new clothes."

* * *

Sherlock and John exited 221b Baker Street and raising his right arm in the air Sherlock cried,"Cab"

A cab pulled up to the curb, and the driver asked," Where to governor?"

John gets into the taxi first, and Sherlock follows behind him.

          " Spencer Hart's Clothing Store."

Off Sherlock and John go to their destination in total silence.

The cab stops at Spencer Hart's. Sherlock pays the taxi fare.

* * *

Upon exiting the cab, I see we are at an expensive men's clothier.

          "I can't afford this place, Sherlock."

          "Let me worry about that."

He pauses at the door, moves back and with a look of amusement, pulls me off to one side.

          "You're so quick to offer me challenges; now I have one for you. If you let me dress you in a way that suits your looks, I would offer a reward,"

          "What's the reward?"

          "John it's time you started dressing like a gentleman of class like me, accept my offer and we'll have dinner at an Italian restaurant called Angelo's"

Sensing John's hesitation, Sherlock drags him by the hand through the door of the store.

* * *

          "Sherlock, how is this going to make me a gentleman of class, who do you think I am James Bond?"

"Come on, it's time you walked on the wild side!"

* * *

Through the aisles with different styles of suits and dress shirts, we begin looking.

We walk until a sales associate approaches us.

Sherlock reads the name of the tag "Daniel"

          "Can I help you?" as the sales associate cleared his throat.

          "Please, absolutely yes can you get my friend John here out of his jumpers phase?"

John rolls his eyes in disgust at Sherlock, but the restaurant reward was worth it.

          "Promise me I will not wear any shirts with Flamingoes on them."

          "Deal."

* * *

John gives himself over to Daniel's capable hands.

          "Daniel where can I sit?" asked Sherlock

          "Over to the right where the fitting rooms are."

Sherlock takes a seat and waits for John to make his journey into a new man.

* * *

As John and Daniel work together to find a few selected outfits of dress shirts, trousers, and jeans, Sherlock knew he was doing the right thing by giving John a makeover.

John and Daniel pick out some clothes, and finally, after careful planning and selection, John wastes no time in trying on clothes and going out to get Sherlock's approval for each item., John finds the winning pieces.

* * *

They choose three dress shirts, black, light blue and cinnabar red, and three trousers, gray, black and tan.

          "How the hell are we gonna pay for all this when it's so expensive?"

          "Stop whining, I have the money for this. Now to dinner at Angelo's. Or shall we put these back?"

          "No I've come this far I'm not backing down now."

          "Good now, you manned up for the challenge!"

Sherlock's credit card goes through as he signs the terminal to finalize the sale.

Daniel tore the receipt from the register and placed into the bag with the purchases of John's new clothes.

          "Thanks for shopping at Spencer Hart's. Please come back and see us again."

Sherlock shakes Daniel's hand and gives John the store bag of purchases.

* * *

Sherlock and John walk out the door and into the sound of London's busy traffic.

Up went Sherlock's right arm and makes the call," cab!"

A cab pulls up, and John enters the cab with Sherlock following behind him.

A female driver with blonde hair is in the driver's seat.

          "Where to boys?" says the driver

Sherlock turns his head to the right and gazes at John.

          "Would you please do the honors and tell the driver where?"

          "Certainly, driver please take us to Angelo's Italian Restaurant?"

          "You got it!", said the driver

Off Sherlock and John went for their dinner.

* * *

A few nights later saw John and I sitting in a movie theater watching Dr. Strange. A Marvel action type. I'm not familiar with this type of genre, but John loves them.

* * *

Acting like kids we bought a large popcorn with tons of butter and salt. Lots of napkins to go with it. John's holding the bag. John takes one white napkin, opens it and places it like a bib on his shirt.

* * *

We're the only ones within two rows of the screen, so it affords us some privacy. The previews are beginning. John is giggling as he throws some icky popcorn at me. Growling,"John, grow up," I clean the popcorn off me with a napkin.

* * *

I see two fingers dip in the bag, come out, and before I know it he has smeared the butter on my lips. It was the way he did it that brought me up short. Sensually slow, looking into my eyes!

All I did was stare at the screen, but my mind short-circuited.

Challenge? Was that what it was?

* * *

The movie was about to start. I didn't ask him, didn't acknowledge him, what he'd done.

How was I able to concentrate on what was happening on the big screen? If that was a challenge what was the reward? I shivered just imagining!

Oh, wait! Why not take my reward! If he could see my face now, he'd see an evil grin that takes over.

* * *

The popcorn bag is between John's legs. Reaching over I place a hand on his knee, and in a leisurely manner, I move it up his thigh.

I feel and hear the reaction. Stiffness, an intake of breath. Touching the popcorn bag my hand moves ever steadily down until I'm at the crease in his trousers. A bulge is beginning.

* * *

Pulling my hand up, he leans over to whisper,"What the fuck?"

          "At home, your challenge is, well, take a guess?"

John's eyes go back to the screen, but I'm sure he's not watching.

* * *

Twice during the evening, my hand wanders to his crotch. For the first time, I'm not worried how John will react. I know. He wants me as much as I want him.

* * *

The movie over, we stand outside waiting for a cab. John is staring at me, wide-eyed.

          "Sherlock," is all he says before pulling my head down and kissing me. In front of everyone standing outside.

I have what I want. John Watson, my lover.


End file.
